Scholar (film)
Scholar is a young man, educated about the world on the surface. He is from the Vault, specifically Vault 13, in the Fallout Movie. Background The Surface Scholar, as he is referred to initially in the Fallout film treatment, is an arrogant young man who is one of the scouts included in the expedition to acquire a new chip.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #7 When the Vault Dweller, the leader of the scouting party, is uncomfortable with firearms in his first encounter with them, the Scholar claims he knows all there is to know about them.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #8 He then tries to usurp leadership, and this prompts an argument in which the Overseer has to step in and end, reminding them that they need to work together.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #8 Upon leaving the Vault, and following Techy's death, he shows his belief that he knows best and his stubbornness again when he impetuously wants to engage the scavengers that killed Techy despite their technological superiority.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #13 This trait is reinforced soon after when he refuses to take off his 'suit', sticking to the Vault Overseer's advice to protect his (potential) progeny. That is, until he passes out from the heat.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #14 When the Vault Dweller descends into Vault 8, Scholar and Female Officer wait outside, and are captured by Mad Max.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 After being spared due to the Vault Dweller's promises to provide Max with a GECK, friction develops between Scholar and Max as the two have opposing schools of wisdom on the wastes: Max learnt everything from experience, whereas Scholar has more formal knowledge of the surface (hence the working designation of 'Surface Scholar').Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #19 The flaws in the Scholar's 'book smarts' are shown when he tried to barter for water chip at a stall in the Hub's Beverly Center – he has $5,000 in outdated dollars and a VISA card.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #24 The Scholar is a poor brawler, and is severely beaten when he and the Vault Dweller attack the Scavengers in hand-to-hand combat in the mall when they see them selling Techy's belongings and organs.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #25They are arrested, and find themselves trying to strike a deal with Dekker, who wants two of the remaining three in exchange for the water chip. When the Vault Dweller refuses, they go to a bar with Max.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #26 Here, the Scholar slinks off with some prostitutes after dinner.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #28 He then concocts a plan to lead the other two into an ambush in exchange for his life, automatic weapons and a few extra water chips.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #32 However, due to complications, his plan fails, and he is captured along with the others by the Super mutants. In captivity, he rationalises his decision as doing what's best for the Vault. He then volunteers to go with the mutants when they come, and he is tortured. He quickly reveals the Vaults location,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #34 but is not spared, and is dipped into FEV by the Master.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 After his comrades escape, he had mutated and been left behind, the Scholar (now dubbed Scholar-Mutant) leads the Master to the Vault and they assault it.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #38 During the ensuing battle, the Vault Dweller leads the Scholar down into the Vault, and using his superior knowledge of the layout, lures the Scholar into a trap in which the subway car crushes him.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #40 Appearances Scholar was to appear in the ''Fallout Movie. Behind the scenes *Along with the other scouts, Scholar's age can be placed between 15 and 35.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #6 *The Scholar's name was never revealed as it had not been decided yet, as it was will all the other characters. He is referred to as Surface Scholar, Scholar and Scholar-Mutant at various points instead. *Along with the other scouts, Scholar had expressed wishes to see the outside world, and it is later revealed that this is the reason that he is selected for the recon mission.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #11 References Category:Fallout movie characters Category:Fallout publications human characters Category:Fallout (film) characters